Painting by the Pool
by sfscarlet
Summary: Brian watches Justin paint.


"Thank you for flying Liberty Air. Please put your lap trays in the upright position and turn off all electronic devices. We will be landing in Pittsburgh shortly. The weather in Pittsburgh is a lovely 80 degrees with sunny skies, and the time is 4:00 p.m. We hope your stay in Pittsburgh is a pleasant one. Please keep Liberty Air in mind when you fly."

_Thank you. I feel like I've been away forever, but It's only been a week. The damn conference was a great opportunity to show off Kinnetik's talent, but it would have been a lot better if Justin could have come with me._

Brian waited while the plane taxied to the runway and the lights came on in the cabin. He grabbed his briefcase and exited the plane. Making his way to the baggage area, he cursed the need to claim his bags as he was anxious to get home and sink his cock into Justin's ass. Finally, his bag swirled down the baggage carousel and he made his way to the bus for long term parking. No matter how much money he had, there were still some things that he could not avoid, and he liked having "his" car to drive; therefore he parked when he flew.

He paid the fees for parking his car, and glanced at his watch. Shit, it had taken almost an hour since he'd landed to get to his car and now he was facing a 45 minute drive out to West Virginia. Thankfully, it was spring and daylight savings had started a few weeks ago, allowing additional daylight.

As he drove, he visualized his reunion with Justin. Despite having been together for over 15 years, they still enjoyed an active sex life. When one of them was away on business, their reunions were always spectacular. He truly understood the statement that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but he would never admit to that cliché. He'd finally admitted that they were in a relationship, but admitting to anyone but Justin that he missed him would just be too lesbianic for his taste.

_I'll come home and he'll be in the bedroom, feet on the bed, hole dripping with lube…_

He'd only been in the car for ten minutes and his cell phone rang, taking his mind off his fantasy.

"Kinney," he answered, wondering who would be calling since Justin would most likely be absorbed in his painting.

"Brian…. I'm so glad you answered. It's been ages since I saw you. I was thinking of going to Woody's tonight. Why don't you join me? Ben's got class and we could hang out."

"No can do, Mikey. I just got in town a little bit ago. I've got big plans for tonight," he said, tongue in cheek.

"Oh, right. Well, maybe next time," Michael said as the disappointment was evident in his voice.

Brian hung up the phone and placed it on the seat. _Now where was I? Yes, Justin's hole waiting eagerly for me to slide right in. He'll squeeze me gently at first…_

A few minutes later it rang again. _Damn, can't a man be left alone to his fantasy._

"Kinney."

"Oh, hi Briannnn. I've just made the most divine crab cakes and thought of you. I know how you love them and I changed my recipe. I'm thinking of having them for the Labor Day barbeque. Why don't I bring some out to you so you can try them?"

"Don't even think about it, Honeycutt. I haven't been home in over a week and I do not want anyone coming over. The only people coming are going to be Justin and me."

"It's not like you haven't done him like a million times. I really wanted your input."

"What part of no don't you understand?"

"You are so grouchy. Okay. Maybe I'll bring them by Kinnetik tomorrow. They won't be as fresh, but they still should be good."

"Whatever."

Brian hit End on the phone and placed it again on the seat. _I talked to Ted on the bus while going to the garage so he won't be calling about Kinnetik. Mikey and Emmett have called. I spoke to Lindsay yesterday. Good. No more phone calls to interrupt me._

He turned his car on the ramp to West Virginia. "Almost home." He felt his cock get hard at the thought of shoving into Justin as soon as he got home.

As he turned off the highway, he thought of calling Justin so he could be eagerly waiting for his arrival, but thought better of the idea. He'd fulfill his fantasies in good time. Justin was probably still painting or doing other work, that was why he didn't come with him, and he'd told Brian last night that he hoped to paint by the pool this afternoon.

Brian parked the car in the driveway and grabbed his suitcases and briefcase. Going through the garage, he yelled out for Justin, but there was no answer.

Bringing his bag upstairs to the master bedroom, he hoped he would find Justin spread out on the bed, ready for him to feast, but no such luck. He looked in the bathroom, maybe Justin was soaking in the tub, a favorite place for them to "play" these days, but he was not there either.

Brian changed into a pair of jeans and a wife beater and decided to try out back. Maybe Justin was out by the pool. It was not hot yet, and the afternoon sun did not cause him as much concern as the middle of the day. He could safely be outside for several hours without burning.

Making his way to the kitchen, he looked out the huge picture windows and saw Justin. Dressed in cargo pants and a t-shirt, he was holding his sketch book and his hand was furiously flying across the paper. Justin's brow furrowed slightly in concentration as he leaned forward to look at some unknown thing that struck his muse.

Brian loved to watch him draw and paint. Justin would turn up the music, letting the sounds resonate in his body. The way he picked up a brush; sometimes dabbing into his color palette and other times smearing it across the canvas. The mixture of colors was fascinating to watch. His ability to take a blank canvas and transform it into a moving piece of art was amazing. Brian knew from the very beginning that Justin was talented. The portrait Justin showed at the GLC was phenomenal, and the fact that Justin painted it when he was so young and had so little formal training made it even more outstanding. Brian sometimes wondered what his talent would be like had he not been bashed, but often pushed those thoughts away. Justin's bashing was horrific, but it was a part of him, making him the man he was today. Adversity as well as prosperity was channeled into the artist, and this was so evident in everything Justin did.

Brian smiled as he watched Justin, oblivious to any and everything in his world but the object that caught his eye. Brian envied Justin's ability to tune everything out but his painting. Justin's eye for visualization and the small added touches made a difference between a good painting and a work of art.

Putting down his sketch pad, Justin grabbed his portable easel, setting the pre-stretched canvas in the wooden supports. The table beside his chair served as his art stand and he carefully grabbed a thick brush, making a few strokes on the blank canvas. Satisfied that this was the correct brush, he placed it back on the table and picked up a tube of paint, squirted it on his palette and then dropped it back on the table. He picked up another tube and repeated the process. Taking his knife he mixed the two colors on a third section of the palette; meticulously adding a little of the second color until the desired color was achieved. Taking the large brush, he filled it with bright red paint, swirling it on the canvas, repeating the early movements. Tilting his head from side to side, he smiled at the design and continued painting.

Brian watched in fascination. Wishing he could see Justin's visions before he put them on canvas, he had to be content with the finished product. Every time Justin transformed a blank canvas into a painting, Brian shouted an inner "yes". Justin was again winning, showing those homophobic pricks that you couldn't squelch a talented man. Seeing Justin's paintings and attending Justin's shows always gave him a hard on. The beauty on the canvas that had previously been blank sang to his soul, but he would deny such lesbian thoughts if asked.

As Brian watched the blank canvas come to life, his hand traveled down his torso and he unconsciously started rubbing his hard on through his soft denim jeans. He licked his lips as he watched Justin paint, the view one of the most erotic in his repertoire. Justin creating, lost in the muse was a huge turn on for Brian and since Brian hadn't had Justin in over a week, the effect was intensified.

Unzipping his pants, Brian placed his hands down the front, releasing his cock. The smooth feel of his partially erect cock against his fingers was intoxicating. He watched Justin lick his lips as he brushed more paint on the canvas. Envisioning Justin's warm, moist mouth around his cock elicited a groan from Brian. Taking his hand to his mouth, he moistened several fingers and then brought them to his cock, stroking it as he brought it to its full length.

Justin continued to paint, oblivious of Brian's voyeuristic activities. He grabbed a tube of Cadmium Yellow and squirted it on the palette and mixed it with a tinge of white and gray, making a paler color. Taking a thicker brush, he spread it to the edges of the canvas. Satisfied with the effect, he took a tube of Cerulean Blue and squirted it on another section of the palette and then worked to mix it with the yellow until he made the shade he desired. Dipping his smaller brush he applied the new color over the red swirls from earlier. Smiling one of his famous Sunshine smiles, he stood back and admired his work.

Justin's smile was Brian's Achilles' heel. Justin could get Brian to do almost anything he wanted when he smiled at him but it was also another of Brian's secret turn ons. The sight of a happy Justin made Brian want to pin him to the mattress and today was no different. Brian had teased himself long enough, and he was proud of himself that he didn't jump Justin as soon as he came home. Quickly shucking his jeans and pulling his shirt over his head, Brian turned the knob of the French doors and walked over to Justin.

Justin was oblivious of the opening door as he was preparing another color on his palette. Brian harrumphed loudly, but Justin didn't hear him. Brian was horny, wanted his partner and had waited long enough. Walking up to Justin from behind, he placed his arms around his chest and nuzzled his neck, inhaling the familiar scent of oil paints and Justin. Justin moaned in response and stood still for a few moments while he enjoyed the embrace.

"You're home."

Brian didn't answer, just continued to lick Justin's neck as he quickly undid Justin's pants, pulling them down without stopping his tongue bath. Justin recognized a possessive Brian and quickly threw his brushes on the table and walked away from the canvas.

Brian ran his hands across Justin's thighs, teasing his partner, loving the feel of his strong legs and the soft hair he found there. Justin reached the ends of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head, allowing him to feel Brian skin to skin. Pushing his back into Brian's chest, he felt Brian's erect cock push against his ass as he rubbed it. A delicious tingle ran through his body as the simultaneous assaults were heightening his pleasure.

Brian wanted Justin, wanted him now and it wouldn't do to throw him to the hard cement pool deck. Eyeing the calm water, he walked them toward the pool and as he let go, he pushed him into the water. Justin spurted at the cool water, but grinned when he saw Brian jump in and immediately resume their kiss. Their tongues slid across each other, savoring the flavor and familiar taste of their partner. Hands caressed sides and backs, slowly moving toward buttocks where each man grabbed and pulled his partner closer to him. Brian massaged Justin's ass as he pulled the man repeatedly toward his cock. In turn, Justin circled Brian's waist, pulling him closer to his body. The water in the pool added a different type of friction, despite the fact that they often made love in the shower. In the shower, the water sluiced over their bodies where the pool water surrounded them, adding some resistance.

Kissing Justin's mouth as he pulled Justin close to him, Brian relaxed for the first time in days, in the arms of the man he loved, his body almost as close to his as possible and no one vying for their attention. Removing his mouth from Justin's, he gently kissed his nose and his forehead and then moved back to the succulent mouth, not wanting to leave the warm cavern for very long.

Justin inhaled deeply as Brian kissed his nose and forehead, trying to bring much needed air into his lungs. The week-long absence of his partner finally over, he rejoiced in the feeling of contentment he felt in Brian's arms.

"Now," he said softly, knowing his partner understood the unspoken words.

Brian moved them to the steps of the pool where he sat, bringing Justin's willing body with him. Justin straddled him, placing a thigh on either side of Brian's muscular legs. Brian reached under Justin, bringing his cock in line with Justin's hole. Justin eased onto the hard cock, feeling the familiar stretch as Brian entered him. Their mouths joined as they shared their feelings through their bodies. Once seated onto Brian, Justin enjoyed the feeling of being filled and sat for a few moments without moving. Their kiss deepened as they shared themselves. Brian gently held Justin's waist and pulled him up, feeling the glide of his dick against the walls of Justin's ass. The water acted as lube and their bodies slid with ease. Once Justin had reached the tip of Brian's cock, he slowly eased back down the hard shaft, squeezing his muscles and teasing Brian with little grips. They enjoyed the slow build as Justin continued his ride on Brian's cock.

A week without Justin's ass was too long for Brian and he found himself moving toward orgasm much faster than he wanted. The tingling in the pit of his stomach an all too familiar feeling as his body started its race to completion.

"Justin…" he said as he held his partner's waist with a stronger grip.

"Mmmm" was the only reply from Justin but he sped up his ride to keep pace with Brian.

Justin felt the familiar tingling as well and soon they were both reaching orgasm. As they rode their waves of pleasure, they returned to their kissing and gentle caressing of each other's bodies.

As they cooled down, Brian smiled mischievously at Justin.

"What?"

"Do you know that watching you paint is a real turn on? Maybe I should make you paint in the nude. It would save so much time when I want you."

"I see. Well, I'm not too sure how certain parts of my anatomy would handle turpentine. My cock would most likely be covered in paint and well…"

"We couldn't have that. I don't think turpentine would taste very good and it would not be good for your cock. I guess you better keep your clothes on when you paint."

"Just means you'll get lots of practice in undressing me."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Speaking of plans… I'm turning into a prune and I need to put my canvas away. You can plan your next assault while I take care of them."

"Excellent idea."

The End.


End file.
